Singers Daughter Part II
by Rebel-child04
Summary: Maddie had moved from Ipswich. Lucifer is free. Eric is almost a teenager and the son's are out of school and working. Sequel to Singer's Daughter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I know you have been waiting for this. I really didnt know how I wanted to start it. Anyways I hope you like it and the only thing I own is Maddie and Eric.**

Singers Daughter Part II

Chapter 1

It had been almost thirteen years since I had Eric Steven Winchester. Almost thirteen years since we found out the fate of the world rests in his hands. Three years ago we failed. Three years ago the 66th seal was broken and Lucifer was set free to walk the earth.

Dean and Sam have been training Eric since he was five. That should be no way for a kid to grow up, but we really didn't have a choice. It was either train him to hunt or let him be killed.

Erick knows all about demons and Angels and all the other supernatural stuff. Dean, Sam and I have been hunting together for a while now. I left Ipswich a couple of months after Eric was born. When I'm out hunting with the boys, Eric stays with my dad. Dad has been teaching him the lore of supernatural. All the legends and crap.

Ever since Lucifer was set free there has been low level demon activity everywhere. We have been trying to pin point the location of the devil, but have failed to do so. He doesn't want to be found right know. I haven't figured out what he's waiting for. Castiel said it was because he hasn't found his vessel yet. That everybody he has possessed has burned up. Their bodies cant contain him long.

Eric has growed up to be a handsome young boy. His thirteenth birthday is in one week. He has light brown hair like his father. I just don't know where his blue eyes come from. I think Dean's mom had blue eyes, but I'm not for sure.

Anyways Dean, Sam, Eric and I were on a hunt. This was Eric's first and he was a little excited. It's only a salt and burn. Something safe for his first time. Eric is very mature for his age. He's already 5'2 and acts like he's twenty. I guess him being threatened by the devil will do that.

We were all sitting in the hotel room. Dean was laid back on the bed watching tv. Sam was on his lap top. Eric was playing one of his PS2 and I was flipping threw some books. Cass popped up, only he wasn't alone.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Language Dean." The guy said. "I'm Castiel's superior Zachariah. I'm here to talk to you about Eric." This caught my attention.

"Sam why don't you take Eric out for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah.""Mom. I don't want to go out. I want to stay here."

"Eric, just go." I said.

Sam grabbed him by his shoulder and drug him out the door.

"What about my son?" I stood up and walked in front of Zachariah.

"Well you know he's the one who's supposed to kill Lucifer."

"Yeah. He hasn't had much of a child hood because of the stupid war." I nearly shouted. Dean came and stood behind me, placing his hands on my shoulder.

"Well there's a way around him having to face Lucifer." Castiel said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Michael." Zachariah said.

"As in the Arch Angel Michael?" Cass nodded his head. "He's the one who placed Lucifer in his cage in the first place, right?"

"Yes. And he can do it again." Zachariah said.

"Wt what cost?" I asked. Nothing comes for free.

"Dean is Michael's vessel. He needs permission to use Dean's body."

"No." I said firmly. I had seen first hand what being a vessel does to your body. I refuse to let that happen to Dean.

"It would save your-"

"I said NO. Dean, Sam and I can keep him safe. Dean's not going to be anyone's bitch."

Zachariah stepped forward. "I think it's his choice Madison. It's his body."

"I am not going to be an angel condom for anyone of you asshats. Maddie said No. So that's my answer. No. We can keep our son safe."

"Are you sure about that Dean. I mean you couldn't keep Sam safe. You let him die and then you sold your soul for him. If it wasn't for us you would still be in hell. You going to do the same for your son when you let him die?"

"Listen here you son of a bitch." Dean started for Zachaiarah. I had sit down at the table in the room. While the attention was on Dean I pulled out a kifew and cut my arm. I quickly drew the symbols I need on the wall in my blood.

"He ass hats." Everyone turned toward me. "Why don't you go back to where you came from." I placed my hand in the symbol. There was a bright light and I turned away. When I looked back up Zachariah was gone. Cass was looking at me with sympathy.

"We'll figure something out. Eric will be fine." I think I was speaking more to myself then anyone else.

**A/N: I have a question for all of my readers. Chapter two is going to be about Eric's thirteenth birthday. For anyone who has read the first story you know that Maddie had slept with Tyler right before Dean came back to Ipswich. So technically Eric could be Dean's or Tyler's still has just taken Maddies word that he is Dean's. What I want to know is who do you want to be the dad. You can either leave a review or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm sorry but I have some bad news. My computer crashed, but dont worry. I have one on the way. I should have it by the 12 hopefully. Just bare with me and I will update asap! Thanks you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I know its short and I appoligize. I've had a lot going on. I've had to get all my files and things transfered to my new computer and not only that my mother in law is staying with my husband and I. She has had several strokes and has no movement in her right arm and barly any in her right leg. She also has sugar and high blood pressure so I have to give her meds a few times a day and check her sugar and bp. Its a lot of work espically with three kids ages 5, 3, and 2. So I havent had much time to write, but I promise to try and get the next chapter up in the next couple of days. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Review and let me know!!!!**

Chapter 2

We ended up back at my dad's house. We were all setting up for Eric's thirteenth birthday party. The Son's along with Sarah and Kate were coming. I was happy to see them again.

Around four everyone was at the house. We were out back enjoying each other's company. Pogue and Reid were passing football with Eric. Dad was at the grill fixing the hotdogs and hamburgers. Sam, Dean and Caleb were sitting at the patio table with the girls drink beer. I was standing off to the side just taking everything it. It seemed so normal for once.

"What are you doing?" A voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Tyler walking up to me. He reached me a beer with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Just enjoying the view." He turned and took everybody in. "So how's the college life?"

"Good. Different from high school."

"It's supposed to be." I smiled at him then turned back to watch Eric. I was trying to give him a somewhat normal life. "I'm worried about him."

"You're his mom. Your supposed to worry. It's part of the job." He was trying to lighten the mood and my worry.

"You know what I mean Ty. This whole deal with Lucifer. Not to mention the angels and them wanting Dean to be a meat suit. Eric was supposed to get a normal life. A lift with as little hunting as possible. But now he's the one that is supposed to kill the devil if Dean doesn't give in. Either way I'm afraid I'm going to lose one of them if not both."

"Have you talked to Dean about this?"

"I've tried. He just tells me everything's going to be fine then walks out of the room. I know he's worried to. I can see all over his face." I let out a long sigh. "I just don't know what to do."

Ty wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I just leaned into him. "Hey, Eric's got the best protection I know of. He's got you, his dad, Sam. Your dad, and not to mention the Son's who have awesome powers." I smacked him in the chest and laughed. "He'll be fine and so will Dean. We'll figure something out."

We all ate and sang happy birthday to Eric. He opened his gifts and was currently playing basketball with Sam. It was around eight and was getting dark. I noticed some storm clouds coming in and pointed them out to Dean. The forecast hadn't called for any kind of precipitation and this looked like an electrical storm, which could mean something powerful.

"Eric! Come on in the house!" I yelled. Him and Sam both came over.

"What's going on?" Sam asked breathing hard. Everyone looked at me. I looked up at the sky then back at Sam.

"Something's coming." I then looked at Dean. "I can feel it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm having a little bit of writers block with this story. Just give me a couple days and I will have a much longer chapter. I promise. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to happen let me know! Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

We all went into the house. We were standing in the living room when Eric cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. He clutched his stomach and was taking deep breaths. Dean and I both were at his side. He looked up at me and his eye's were glowing a bright white.

Just then dad's front door busted in. In the doorway stood about ten demon's "Sam!" I yelled. "Take him to the panic room! Now!" Sam picked Eric up and took him out of the room.

I grabbed one of dad's guns that he kept at the desk and started firing. Dean went and grabbed some more weapon's as did my dad. Pogue and Caleb had followed Sam out of the room with the girls. Which left me, Reid, and Tyler in the room full of demon's.

After getting thrown around a bit, Dean and my dad came back. I didn't expect Sam to come back, he knew I would want him to stay with Eric.

It happened so fast I don't know exactly how it happened. Tyler, Reid and my dad were knocked unconscious. Dean and I were both pinned to the wall unable to move.

I heard someone on the steps to the basement. I looked over and a demon was pulling Eric threw the doorway. Dean and I both let out a string of curse words. I heard someone chuckling on the other side of the room. I looked over at them and froze.

"Lucifer."

"Don't worry Maddie. I'm going to take real good care of little Eric here."

Dean and I both were trying to break the hold on us.

"Don't touch him you fugly bastard!" Dean spat out struggling against the hold. In one motion Lucifer and Eric disappeared, and Dean and I were dropped to the floor.

"No. No no no no no no." I looked at Dean. "He took him. Where did they go? Dean, where did they go?"

Dean came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I could tell he was scared, worried and beyond pissed. Just as I was.

"Don't worry Mad's. Were going to get him back. In one piece and kill that stupid son of a bitch. I'm going to send him back to hell if it's the last thing I do. Eric's going to be fine. He's strong."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know this chapter isnt much bigger than the last, but I promise I will try for a bigger on next time. I have posted a pic of Maddie and Eric on my profile for you guys to check out! Hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review!**

Chapter 4

I was in a deep sleep on the couch in my dad's house. Eric had been gone for six hours. We had been trying every way possible to find him. The demon's had covered their tracks very well. Even the angels couldn't find and trace of them.

I hadn't realized I had dozed out, but when I looked around the room everyone was gone.

(Dream state)

_I stood up from the couch and looked around the room. It was eerily quite. _

"_Madison." It was Dean's voice I was hearing. He then walked into the room. "We need to give in to get Eric back. Sam needs to say yes, as do I."_

"_I've got to be dreaming because there's no way in hell you would be saying that."_

"_Your right you are dreaming. But you know what needs to be done to save your son."_

"_My son? He's your's too last time I checked." Dean shifted and wasn't Dean anymore. "Lucifer. Go to hell. Your not getting Sam or Dean. And if you touch one hair on my son's head you wont have to worry about Michael putting you back in your cage cause I'll kill you myself."_

"_That's where your wrong Maddie. Your going to lose everything you have. Sam will say yes and so will Dean. As for your son he wont live long enough to witness any of it. I have him, and I will use him to get what I want. When I do, I will dispose of him. The same goes for you."_

_I grabbed a knife off my dad's desk and started towards Lucifer. I struck out at him, but he grabbed my wrist and throat and slammed me to the floor._

"_I will have what I want." He brought my hand down with the knife._

I shot up off the couch breathing hard. I looked around the room. Dean, Sam, and my dad were all staring at me. We had sent the Caleb and everyone home earlier. They agreed that once we found Eric's location that they would help us get him back.

"You okay?" My dad asked. I ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I got up and logged onto my computer. I decided to check the GPS on Eric's cell phone. After a phone call to the phone company it was activated. I don't know why we hadn't tried this earlier.

Surprisingly enough it worked. The little dot was flashing giving us his location. "Guy's I think I may have found him." All three boys came over to where I was. "GPS on his phone. It says he's in Ipswich."

"Why would Lucifer take him there knowing Caleb and the boy's are there?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea, but it's the only led we have. So pack your bags cause were leaving." Not ten minutes later everyone was packed and getting into vehicles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys. I've been having a lot of trouble concentrating on my writing, but last night this just came out of nowhere. I'm also almost done with chapter six so it should be up soon. I hope you guys like this. Review and let me know what you think!!**

Chapter 5

By the time we made it to Ipswich, I was ready for a fight. Whatever Lucifer had planed I was ready for. I was ready to have my son back home. We even brought Cass with us.

We pulled into town and Cass go this funny look on his face. I looked around the town and it looked almost deserted. Nobody was walking along the streets like they used to do last time I was here.

"There are reapers here." Cass stated looking out the window.

"What do you mean reapers? How many?" Cass looked over at me.

"Dozen's. I'm going to find out why." Next thing I knew Cass disappeared from the back seat.

"That's just great." I mumbled to myself.

I had called the Son's earlier. Caleb had said that it would be that evening before everyone could get together. So we were meeting at his place around six.

"I don't like the way this is looking." I told Dean. Sam had rode with dad, who was following us.

"Me either." He looked over at me and I could see that he was scared. He wouldn't say it, but he was scared he was going to lose one of us. Wither it be me, our son, Sam or my dad. He was scared for all of us.

"We're going to find him. We have to." I reassured myself. Dean didn't say anything about my comment. I didn't expect him to. "Let's just get to Caleb's and wait on Cass to see what's going on."

When we got to Caleb's, Evelyn greeted us, and lead us into the living room. After she walked back out of the room we didn't see her again.

"So how are we going to find out where Lucifer is?" Sam asked. The three of us turned and looked at my dad.

"Don't you idjits look at me. I don't know how to find the devil. Maddie's the one that said he's here." They then turned and looked at me.

"I think I might know how to find him. We just have to wait on Caleb and the guys to get here."

Twenty minutes later they all arrived.

"Alright I need you guys to scan the area. Look for power. It wont be the same as your guys, but you should still be able to detect it."

After about fifteen minutes of the boys searching they found something.

"It's powerful whatever it is." Caleb said.

"Where is it? I want an address." I told him.

"John Putman's colony house, but Maddie there's something about this power that feels familiar. I don't like this."

"I don't care what you like or don't like." I snapped. "I want my son back and I will kill anyone who gets in my way."

I walked over to a duffel that Dean had brought in. Everyone was staring at me with worried looks, but I paid them no attention. My friends finally thought I had snapped. They didn't know I had a plan, sorta.

I was to busy strapping salt coated knifes and gun's with devil trap's etched bullets to my body to notice people leaving the room. I felt someone touch my shoulders and automatically knew it was Dean. There was just something about his presence I could recognize.

"You need to take a breath. Clear your head. We cant just run into this without a plan."

"I've got a plan." I turned around and faced him. "I'm going in there and I'm going to get Eric back."

"And your going to get yourself killed. Damn it Madison, this is the Devil. We don't even know how to kill him."

"And Eric is our son. Lucifer has him, doing god knows what to him. You can't tell me you want to sit here and think of a plan when he could possibly be killing your son?" Dean gave me the look and I knew I won. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his cheek. "I don't want you or Sam going."

"You know better than that Maddie. I'm not leaving your side."

"Yeah. I do know better." I leaned up and kissed him. While I was kissing him, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a needle. I stuck it in the back of Dean's neck and injected the drug.

He pulled back quickly and looked at me. "Maddie, what did you do?"

"I'm sorry. You'll understand when you wake up." Dean dropped to the floor slowly as the drug worked. Within seconds he was out. Now I just had to take care of Sam before he found Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I better be getting some reviews or I'm going to start thinking nobodys reading. I love to hear feed back. Also i would like to thank everyone for the story alerts and favorites! Hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter! Toodles!**

Chapter 6

I pulled Dean up on the couch. I shut the double doors to the room and headed to the kitchen where everyone was talking. They all got real quite when I walked into the room. I knew they were all talking about me. They all looked at me with sad faces.

"Sam can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sam nodded his head then got up from the bar. He followed me out into the hall.

"Where's Dean?"

"He's in the living room still. He's trying to come up with a plan." I looked up at Sam. "I'm sorry for how I've been lately. It's just with everything that's going on…..Honestly, I'm just scared. I mean, Lucifer wants you, the angels want Dean, and they both pretty much want to use or kill my son."

Sam wrapped me in a hug just like I knew he would. That's when I grabbed the needle from my back pocket and stuck him in the back.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but I can't have you and Dean there."

"Maddie." he slurred out then hit the floor. It was work dragging him to the living room. I'm kind of surprised that no one came looking for us.

I grabbed the duffel off the table and snuck outside. I hotwired Pogue's bike and took off. I knew he was going to kill me when he see's me again. He's crazy about his bike like Dean is with the impala.

It took me twenty minutes to make it to the Putman colony house. There were three guards standing outside. They didn't even bat an eyelash as I walked into the house. Lucifer knew I would come. He had it planed.

I walked up to the second floor, and into a large room. Don't ask how I knew where Lucifer was because I had no idea myself. In the corner of the room Eric was tied to a chair, blind folded and gagged.

Lucifer was in a different vessel than the last one.

"Madison, you came alone."

"you knew I would. Like I said your not getting the Winchester's. Sam or Dean. As for Eric, I'm here to take my son back."

"Nice arrangement of weapon's Maddie, but you do know that none of them can kill me."

"Your right. All of this is useless. I do have something that might catch your attention. You see I've been doing some research. Ever since Eric was born and I found out his so called destiny, I've been catching up on my studying."

"And what could you find in a book that would worry me?"

I pulled out the ancient book and showed him. His eyes went wide.

"Where did you get that? It's supposed to have been destroyed."

I smiled. "Oh I had to dig deep for this book." I heard a ruckus down stairs and knew my window of opportunity was gone. Dean, Sam and the son's were here. But one way or another I was getting my son out of there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to get it out. This past month has been hectic. My daught and son had thier birthdays. My neice and nephew had birthdays. I got a new neice. So I've had a lot happening and very little time to write. Things should be slowing down so hopefully i get the next chapter up a little qicker. Anyways i hope you like this chaper. Please reveiw and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 7

Dean and Caleb burst through the door behind me, as I started chanting from the book. I put up a shield around the three of us and stretched it out to Eric. With this Lucifer couldn't touch us.

"Well I see you learned a new trick. I'd like to stay and chat, but I really must be going now."

I was concentrating hard to keep the shield up. Lucifer sent some kind of power toward us. The impact to the shield made me drop to my knee's. I was thankful when he disappeared.

Dean dropped down to check on me. I had sweat running down my face and blood coming from my nose.

"Eric. Check on Eric." Dean stayed by me while Caleb went to untie my son.

"Your in so much trouble when we get back." Dean said while wiping the blood from my nose. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. I opened them back up when I felt arms go around me. I looked up to see Eric and couldn't have been happier.

Dean ended up carrying me out of the house. I had used all my energy with that spell. He placed me inside Tyler's hummer and crawled in beside me. Eric was on my other side.

I fell asleep on the way back to Caleb's. I don't know how I got inside the house or who put me in the bed. I didn't wake back up until the next morning. I rolled over to see Dean sleeping beside me, or so I thought he was sleeping.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again." He opened his eye's and I smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm sorry, but if you would have went you and Sam would have barged in. I needed to talk to him before he tried killing us."

"And what did you talk about?"

"That book I had. You did get it right?"

"Yeah. Bobby's had it looking at it. It's one weird book that's for sure. Where'd you get it from?"

"Um you remember a couple months ago when we were in Texas?" He nodded his head. "I got it then."

"When you said you couldn't sleep and went out for three hours by yourself, you were getting a book?"

"Yep. This old prist from like when Jesus was walking the earth was burried with it. It's got ways to contain Lucifer. The text is kinda hard to decipher, but that spell that I did yesterday was the first thing that I got decoded. I'm working on one right now that might kill him."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up. I wanted to make sure it was legit."

"Alright so now we have a way to kill him."

"Not we. Eric. I did a lot of research on this. Eric has angel blood in him."

"How's that?"

"Well the only thing I can connect with it is you and Micheal. Your Micheal's vessel therefore you sorta have like a part of him in you. Well when you got me pregnant that part got sent to Eric. Somehow it grew and became bigger part of him. His thirteenth birthday confirmed it."

"Again I ask how?"

"When he was in pain. I don't know if you noticed but his eye's started glowing with a white light."

"Oh I noticed."

"Our son is the light bearer. In that book it says that the light bearer is the only one who can kill Lucifer."

"You really did your homework on this one."

"Of course I did. It involves our son. Now lets go get something to eat. I'm hungry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. And just to let you know I havent gotten a review for the last few chapters so if you guys want me to continue this story please review and let me know. Oh and I put a link on my profile to show you what the langue looks like. Yes it actually exists! Now leave me a review! PLEASE!**

Chapter 8

After getting something to eat I burried my nose in the ancient text. I had come to find out that it is written in Ge'ez also known as Ethiopic. Difficult to translate, but not impossible.

Dean had gotten in contact with Castiel. He was now talking with Eric. Cass had told us that he would work with him to get him in control of his powers. I was so caught up in the book that I didn't hear anyone, or should I say four someone's, walk up behind me.

"Madison?" I jumped and raised my head. I glared at the four chuckling guys in front of me. "Maddie we need to talk to you." Caleb said. We were still in Ipswich at his house.

"Yeah go ahead."

"Well when we came after you, the guy that was up stairs when Dean and I came in-" I cut Caleb off.

"Lucifer?"

"Not just Lucifer. More like the body he was in." Pogue filled in.

"Yeah what about it?""We knew him." Tyler said shuffling around. I could tell when he was keeping something from me and he defiantly was.

"Exactly how did you know him?"

"Caleb kicked his ass and killed the bastard." Reid supplied with a smirk. Leave it to him to just put it out there.

"Reid." Caleb scolded. He ran his hand down his face. "That was Chase Collins. He was part of the fifth bloodline."

"So what your saying is not only are we going up against the devil, but we also have to deal with a powerful, pissed off warlock with a vengeance? Who also has double maybe triple the power of you guys."

"Yeah." All four of them dropped their heads.

"Alright." They all looked up at me like I had gone crazy. "What? Things are going to get worse before they get better. That's just how things go around me. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about what's coming our way. Pretty much about the whole situation. I mean the chances of finding this book? I know one thing. Lucifer was scared of it. Scared that I had it. That I could tell.

I also know that some of these spells can only be performed by certain people. Me just using the one for the sheild took a lot out of me. A lot of my energy. These spells are dangerous and powerful. They could easily kill a person."

"Which is why were going to learn as much as we can about this book before anyone uses it." Dean said coming through the door.

"Does it say anything about who can use the spells?" Tyler asked.

"It only mentions one. The one chosen by angel's. I don't know what would happen if an angel said them. I was thinking this mean's Eric. He's supposed to be the chosen one. So I think it's meant for him to use the spells. I just have to find the right one, and make sure it's harmless to Eric, but will kill the devil. Peace of cake."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a little while. Not too long though. Just to let you know I have posted two new supernatural stories. Daniel Elkins daughter and Hunters Angel. Go check them out and let me know what you think. Also please review this story. i've been having some trouble writting this one so if anyone has any ideas let me know. I've got the last chapter already written. The fight with Lucifer and everything. It's just things leading up to it that I'm having trouble with, so ideas are welcome and please review!**

Chapter 9

We spent weeks translating the book. If I wasn't working on it Sam, Dean, or my dad was. Eric was learning to control his powers quickly. And he was strong. Very powerful. Cass told us he didn't know how he got so much power, that he was more powerful than any angel he has known.

We were all gathered in the living room at Danvers' Manor, trying to come up with some kind of plan. I had my nose in the book like usual. That's when I found it. The thing that I had spent year's looking for.

"I found it." It came out quietly, but everyone seemed to hear me. The stopped talking and turned towards me.

"Found what?" Dean was the one to ask.

"The spell" I said looking from one person to the next. "To kill Lucifer."

"What's it say?" Dad walked over and stood behind me.

"He who is an earth bound angel shall be the one to rise. He shall come fourth on the thirteenth year to save all humanity. On the night of the fullest he will rain down in vengeance banishing evil from the earth." I spoke loud and clear.

"It's a prophecy." Sam said. He came over and looked at what I had deciphered. "The spell below it has to be said in Latin."

"Yeah. So I had to translate the text to English then to Latin. That's what took so long."

"The spell is it safe for Eric?" Caleb asked me.

"Yeah. He should be fine."

"Should be?" Dean asked.

"Will be." I shot back.

"So now all we have to do is find the devil." Tyler said sarcastically. Here lately he's been kind of pissy towards me and I don't know why.

I glared at him. "What is your problem?" I advanced on him, but Dean grabbed me around the waist.

"Let it go." He said in my ear.

"No. I wont let it go. Ty I don't know what I've don't to piss you off. I mean just a week ago we were like best friends."

Instead of saying anything to me he got up and left. I let out a frustrated scream.

"Okay, lets just figure out how to find this guy." Pogue said. Reid ended up following Tyler out.

"Well that's where you guys come in. Since Lucifer is wearing Chase, you should be able to detect his power since he was a son. You guys find the power, we find the devil."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

It was dark and everyone was getting ready for bed. I walked into Eric's room. Cass had been working him pretty hard lately. Getting him ready for the fight that's to come.

I sat down on the edge of his bed. "Hey baby. How you holding up?"

"Okay I guess." He was fiddling with the edge of his blanket so I knew something was on his mind.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I'm just worried I'm going to fail." He said quietly.

"Hey look at me. Weather you get the job done or not, your father and I are proud of you. Not to mention your uncle Sam, grandpa, Cass, and the Son's."

"But your all counting on me so dad doesn't have to give in to Michael."

"No matter what, your father is not going to say yes. If this doesn't work and something goes wrong he's still going to say no. Same goes for Sam. Now you get some rest and stop your worrying. That's what your dad and I are here for." He laughed a little. I kissed his forehead. "Love you."

"You too." He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

I left his room and went down the hall to the room Dean and I were sharing. I crawled into bed beside him and he automatically wrapped his arms around me. With him I always felt safe.

"What are you worrying about?" He asked.

"Eric."

"What about him?"

"He told me he was scared he was going to fail. He's worried that if he does that you and Sam are going to say yes."

He kissed the back of my head. "You guys have nothing to worry about. Were never going to say yes."

With that I fell asleep in the arm's of the one I love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back! Finally. I had lost my inspiration for this story, but with some time away to think about it, I finally finished it. I will be posting the last three chapters today. I went back through and read this from the begining and just started writing last night. I was up till three in the morning just writing down ideas of how to do the ending. And I finished. Yay!!! Okay so please review and let me know what you think. And thank you guys for waiting patiently.**

Chapter 11

I done more research. The ritual had to be performed under a full moon. Which was in two days. Caleb and the rest of the son's had been working overtime in search for Lucifer with no luck.

The day of the full moon I had everything in order. The past couple of days Sam had been going over the text with Eric. Making sure he had all the pronunciations right.

Around six that evening Caleb came home and informed me that they had found Lucifer. Around eleven we all headed out to marbled head cliffs.

"Alright, I've got a summoning ritual to bring Lucifer here." I told everyone. Cass had gotten me some of that special angel oil. I placed Eric in the center and lit it. He was my first priority for being safe. "What ever you don, don't come out." I told him. He nodded a yes. "Caleb, Lucifer wont be coming alone. I want you and the son's to stick close to Eric. I don't want any demon's or Lucifer getting in that circle with him. Dean, Sam, Dad, Cass, and I will handle the demon's."

I started summoning Lucifer. I had to use Sam's blood to which Dean wasn't too happy with. After I finished, we waited. About fifteen minutes later there was rustling in the woods around us. Whatever it was had us surrounded except for the cliffs edge. Which we were backed against.

Demon's emerged from the surrounding woods. We were defiantly out numbered. Out of the middle of the demons Lucifer walked forward. I was proud of Eric. As soon as he saw Lucifer he started the ritual. All the devil did was smirk.

Before the boys could react the demon's attacked. It was an all out brawl. For some reason the son's powers were useless against the demon's. They were getting slung all over the place. Dean and Cass were holding their own. I lost track of Sam and my dad. I could still here Eric's chanting. Pausing every now and then to take in what was happening.

I had my hands full with demons. I had managed to kill three of them. Suddenly I was caught around the throat, and dragged towards the cliff. Lucifer had me, and there was no getting free. He hung me over the edge. My feet dangling in the air.

"Enough!" He boomed out and everything stopped. It was like he pressed pause on a remote control. Even Eric stopped. "I'm going to make this simple Sam. You know what I want. Say yes and Madison lives."

Sam stepped forward, and I started struggling. There was not way I was going to let him say yes. I tried to yell at him, but Lucifer's grip wouldn't give.

Thankfully Dean grabbed Sam. I watched as Dean exchanged a quick glance with Ty who was closest to him. "You can go back to hell. My brother's not saying yes and neither am I. Eric finish up."

"Such a pity you feel that way Dean." Lucifer said as Eric started again. Lucifer turned and gave me an evil smirk then released me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter twelve. One more chapter left. Oh and by the way the part of the ritual that Madison performs is from a book I just finished reading called Beautiful Creaturs. It is written by Kami Garcia & Margret Stohl. It is a very good book. You guys should check it out. Anywho on with the story!!**

Chapter 12

I was free falling over the cliff. I had came to the conclusion I was going to die. That was until I felt an arm wrap around my waist pulling me tight to their body. I looked up to pitch black eyes and found Ty. My best friend. I clung to him for dear life.

I felt the descend begin to slow and soon my feet touching the sand. I still didn't let go of Ty. He had just saved my life. Really he had just saved everyone else because there was still the chance that I wasn't going to make it out of this alive.

Ty started rubbing my back when he felt my body shaking from my sobs. "Relax. Your okay. I've got you."

I quickly pushed the tears back. Now wasn't the time to break down. My friends and family were back upon the cliffs facing Lucifer. And inorder for the ritual to be completed I had to be there to finish it.

I pulled back and wiped my face. "We need to get back up there." He nodded and let his eyes fade black. A few seconds later I was standing between Ty and Dean. Lucifer looked a little surprised and caught off guard.

With him being distracted I ran over to Eric and jumped through the fire. He was finishing up the ritual and I could hear Lucifer starting to scream as it was taking effect. The demon's were watching a little stunned. There was just one more thing that had to be done.

I grabbed the knife from the bag at Eric's feet. In order for the ritual to be complete there had to be a blood sacrifice. Some one who's heart held pure love for heaven and hell was what was written in the book. I deciphered the meaning as love for Dean and Sam, since they were vessels for heaven and hell. It had to be me. I had left that information out when I told everyone the plan.

I walked over to Lucifer, who was on his knees panting. Eric finished up his last line and closed the book. Now all eyes were on me. Everyone seemed frozen in place again.

I pulled the blade across my hand. Then placed it on Lucifer's forehead. First I spoke in Latin.

**"_Cruor Pectoris Mei, Tutela Tua Est. _**

**_Vita Vitae Meae, Corripiens Tuam, Corripiens Meam._**

**_Corpus Corporis mei, Medulla Mensque, Anime Animae Meae, Animam Nostram Conecte._**

**_Cruor Pectoris mei, Luna mea, Aestus Meus._**

**_Cruor Pectoris mei, Fatum Meum, mea Salus."_**

Lucifer's eyes started to glow. The ritual was working. He was dieing. I then repeated in English.

**"_Blood of my heart, Protection is Thine._**

**_Life of my Life, Taking yours, Taking mine._**

**_Body of my body, Marrow and mind, _**

**_Soul of my Soul To our Spirit Bind._**

**_Blood of my heart, my tides, my moons_**

**_Blood of my heart, my salvation my doom."_**

Sam and Dean had understanding of my words. They both screamed out "no" and I could hear them rushing forward as I plunged the knife into my chest.

Lucifer exploded into a white light as I dropped to the ground. I soon felt arm's around me and knew they were Dean's. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes. Tear's were streaming down his face.

I could feel my life fading. I reached up and cupped his face. "Everything's going to be fine. Lucifer's gone. Eric, you and Sam are safe. Don't worry, I'm going…to…be..fine." I slurred out between gasps for air. Then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Chapter. I hope you guys have enjoy this story. I have three that I am working on right now. You can find them on my profile. Sad to say this is the end. Leave me reivews and make me happy.**

Chapter 13

I was in a bright white room. White walls, white floors, and no doors.

"Madison Singer." A voice came from behind me making me spin around.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Michael."

"The archangel?" I asked arching an eyebrow. He nodded as conformation.

"You are in heaven. Or should I say right outside the gates of heaven."

"Okay. So the ritual worked? Is Lucifer really dead?"

"Yes. He is. Your Son, Dean, and Sam are safe. The apocalypse is over. Your love for your family saved them. They are very lucky to have you."

"Don't you mean to have had me? I am dead after all."

"That is why you hear. God want's to reward you for your work. He has offered to send you back to your family. To live a long life with them. If that is what you wish."

"I would love to be with my family."

"So it shall be." A blinding light engulfed the room, making me shield my eyes.

All of a sudden I sucked in a deep breath of air. I sat up and realized I had been moved to Caleb's. I heard someone gasp from beside me. I turned to find a wide eyed Dean staring at me.

"Hey baby." I managed to get out before he attacked me. Not literally. He wrapped me in a bond crushing hug and started kissing all over my face. He grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me hard on the lips.

He pulled back and looked at me. "How? I mean Cass tried to heal you, but couldn't. How are you here?"

"Michael." He looked astonished. "And God." I said smiling. That was all the explanation he needed. He was happy to have me back. I was happy to be back. I had my family. They were safe. Lucifer was dead, the apocalypse was over. We were together and happy. That was all that mattered.


End file.
